


Synthesia

by cecidra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, SOCORRO, colegiais bonitinhas desgraçadas da cabeça
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecidra/pseuds/cecidra
Summary: >Himawari: Aja como a líderVocê olha para o seu time. Você consegue ver o medo em cada um de seus rostos. Você também está apavorada, mas está tentando o seu melhor para não demonstrar. Você é a líder do time. Se tem alguém que precisa ser corajosa, esse alguém é você. Você fecha os olhos e respira fundo.- Nós todas vamos sair dessa. Juntas. Vocês estão prontas?--Ou uma história de garotas levemente mágicas que precisam se ajudar ou tudo vai dar errado.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não faço a menor ideia de como eu tive ideia pra escrever esse car crash, mas eu sei que foi no 1º ano enquanto eu tava tentando entender como o 3D Custom Girl funcionava (tudo que eu queria era fazer um mmd não me julguem). Agora eu tenho um arquivo com 9899 KB explicando detalhadamente uma história sem pé nem cabeça que eu não terminei de escrever :) não desiste de mim, eu juro que uma hora o bloqueio passa e eu tomo jeito.

**_> Himawari: Vá para a escola_ **

Você se apressa para ir para a escola. Ontem ficou acordada até tarde pensando no jogo novo e acabou não ouvindo o despertador tocar. Se hoje não fosse seu primeiro dia do ensino médio, você com certeza mataria aula e iria mais cedo para a fila. Só esse pensamento já te deixa com raiva.

Enquanto espera o sinal abrir, você percebe uma menina parada ao seu lado. Ela usa um uniforme diferente do seu, mas provavelmente é uma colegial também. Sua trança e seus óculos lhe dão um ar sério, e você a acha bonita. Seus olhares se cruzam.

Você briga consigo mesma por ter encarado a menina. Agora ela deve achar que eu sou esquisita, você pensa. O sinal abre.

  **.oOo.**

 Depois da cerimônia de abertura e do que talvez tenha sido o dia mais entediante de sua vida, você finalmente se vê livre da escola. Por não ter entrado em nenhum clube, você foi liberada mais cedo, mas isso não significa que sua cópia do jogo está garantida. Você sai praticamente correndo para a estação de metrô.

Ao chegar no metrô, duas pessoas chamam sua atenção: a menina de óculos que você viu mais cedo e outra com o uniforme de uma escola feminina prestigiada, mas cobriu o rosto com uma máscara cirúrgica e óculos de grau. A segunda parece familiar, você só não lembra de onde. Você decide chegar perto das duas por curiosidade. Mas que coincidência, você pensa. Você não vê o tempo passar e quase perde sua estação. Você e as outras duas meninas descem na mesma estação. Você acha tudo muito esquisito.

  **.oOo.**

 Você sai correndo para a loja de eletrônicos e quase tromba na pessoa na sua frente na fila, que por sinal está gigantesca. Sua animação te deixa num humor melhor, e pode quase fingir que não está chateada por não ter conseguido matar aula. Você resolve dar uma olhada na fila. Alguns metros atrás de você, você vê as duas meninas que viu no metrô, e tem vontade de rir. Uma garota com cara de presidente do grêmio estudantil e outra num disfarce de qualidade duvidosa na fila para comprar o mesmo jogo que você quer. Quais as chances disso acontecer normalmente?

Mas a menina disfarçada não sai da sua cabeça. Onde foi que você a viu? Aquelas marias-chiquinhas castanhas não lhe são estranhas. Você quebra a cabeça, mas não consegue se lembrar de jeito nenhum. Ah, sim. Mas é claro. Ela é uma aspirante a idol que você viu numa revista. Seu nome era alguma coisa Mizuno, mas você não tem certeza. Você nunca iria adivinhar que uma idol amadora gostava de MMORPG também. Você faz um lembrete mental de procurá-la mais tarde no twitter.

Enquanto se distraía, você mal percebe que a fila começou a andar. Agora é só uma questão de tempo, você pensa. Você vem sonhando com esse jogo desde quando o anunciaram, e não vê a hora de ter sua própria cópia. Você dá uma espiada na fila. Ainda está quilométrica. Você sente seu bom humor murchar e se prepara para uma looooonga espera.

 

**_> Sekai: Tente não morrer de tédio_ **

Você esperou pacientemente por meses, mas agora parece que toda a sua paciência está se esgotando rapidamente.  Você economizou seus trocados (porque não queria levantar suspeitas) pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e agora está mofando na fila. Você pensa em suas escolhas:

  1. A) Tirar uma foto da fila e reclamar no twitter (porque você também é um ser humano).
  2. B) Sentar no chão e fazer seu dever de casa (se você quiser ser a presidente do conselho, suas notas devem ser perfeitas).
  3. C) Continuar na mesma posição e adivinhar se a menina esquisita que ficou te encarando de manhã pintou o cabelo ou não.



Resposta: Você sempre foi mais o tipo C.

Você resolve dar o troco e fica encarando as costas da menina. Não é possível que essa seja a cor natural do cabelo dela. Ela é _loira_. E estamos no Japão. Se isso fosse um anime, ela seria a protagonista. Um barulho chama sua atenção. A fila andou. Parece que reclamar no twitter não vai mais ser necessário.

 

**_> Kaori: Reveja suas escolhas de vida_ **

Você não sabe o que está acontecendo com a sua vida. O que uma idol está fazendo nessa fila lotada de otakus esquisitos? Misericórdia. Você só está aqui pra ter assunto com o seu empresário, porque ele se esforça muito pra entender as artistas estrangeiras que você gosta, e você acha que retribuir é o mais justo. Não é como se ele merecesse tanto, pra ser exata. O máximo que você conseguiu como idol foi uma ou outra nota de rodapé em poucas revistas pequenas. Tudo bem que você não debutou ainda, mas você sente que o seu talento está sendo desperdiçado. Mas você deixa passar porque ele está tentando o seu melhor e vocês são amigos. Um borrão amarelo chama a sua atenção e você para de pensar no seu empresário. O seu disfarce está ótimo, mas os óculos do seu pai têm um grau muito alto, então você está enxergando tudo borrado. Você chuta que tem uma menina loira na sua frente na fila, e parece que ela está de uniforme. Uma estudante de intercâmbio?

Sua curiosidade fala mais alto e você discretamente abaixa sua cabeça para poder vê-la por cima dos óculos. Ela não é estrangeira. “Hmm, o cabelo dela é bonito. Será que ela pintou?” você pensa. Droga, ela virou bem na hora que você estava olhando! Você rapidamente se mostra muito interessada na loja do lado oposto da rua. Você está elogiando a si mesma pelo bom trabalho de espionagem enquanto a fila anda mais um pouco. Você deveria trabalhar para o serviço secreto, James Bond.

 

**_> Himawari: Conte quantas pessoas tem na sua frente _ **

A idol de maria-chiquinha não sabe ser discreta. Mesmo. Você viu ela te olhando por cima do disfarce ridículo e depois virou pro lado oposto. Ela parece tão feliz consigo mesma. Você acha um pouco bonitinho, mas deve ser só pena. Dá vontade de levar pra casa, que nem um cachorrinho pra adoção.

Opa, daqui a pouco vai chegar a sua vez. Você está _louca_ pra chegar em casa e jogar. Meninas bonitinhas com armaduras e jogabilidade ótima! O que mais você poderia pedir? Você está tão ansiosa para colocar suas mãos nessa belezinha. Parece ser tão bom~, você pensa enquanto involuntariamente sorri para o chão. É uma sensação muito boa. Ah. Sua vez chegou. Você apressadamente vai para a estante onde estão expostas as cópias do jogo e pega a sua. Você está tão animada que nem passa pela sua cabeça que é estranho um jogo tão esperado como esse não ter esgotado ainda na tarde no dia do lançamento numa loja grande.

  **.oOo.**

Ao chegar em casa, você corre pro seu quarto que nem um foguete.

\- Hima, o jantar!- Você mal ouve sua mãe gritando

\- Depois eu esquento!- Você fecha a porta do seu quarto e vai correndo ligar o computador.

_Finalmente_. Depois de meses esperando, você finalmente vai poder jogar essa maravilha. Você afunda na sua cadeira enquanto o jogo instala. Realmente, jogos e animes são as melhores coisas do mundo. Onde mais você sentiria essa animação? Sua vida nunca teve graça e você não tem amigos. Seu olhar acaba parando no pôster da sua waifu pendurado na parede atrás do computador. _Mahou Shoujo Miki_. Você deveria ser mais como a Miki. Uma garota sociável, justa e corajosa. Você até deixou seu cabelo crescer para ficar igual ao dela depois da transformação. Não deu muito certo, é só olhar pra você. Só não virou neet porque não tem coragem, não fala com ninguém e não sabe lidar nem quando uma pessoa _olha_ pra você. Miki teria vergonha. Suspiro. Você não consegue mudar mesmo.

Um barulho sai do seu computador e você sai da sua espiral de auto ódio. O jogo instalou. Você faz um barulhinho de felicidade enquanto rapidamente escolhe seu user e senha. O suspense está te matando. Você mal pode esperar.

_[NOME DO JOGO]. Uma tela preta. Uma garota de rabo de cavalo e olhos cor de rosa aparece sorrindo._

-Uau. Ela é bonita.

_-Bem vindo a [NOME DO JOGO], BlondeMiki12! Meu nome é Endora e eu serei sua guia. O tutorial irá começar agora.  S K I P ?  Y  /  N_

\- Não.

_\- Certo! Primeiro vamos ao personagem. Existem quatro tipos de personagens: ataque, defesa, suporte e tanque. Ataque tem o maior dano causado ao adversário, mas em compensação tem a menor vida. Defesa é equilibrado, mas é necessário ser bom em estratégia para utilizar bem esse tipo. Suporte é o tipo que ajuda seu time, dando itens que podem aumentar a vida ou aumentar o dano causado no adversário, por exemplo. Por último, mas não menos importante, o tanque tem a maior vida mas seu dano é menor. É recomendável utilizar esse tipo para ir na frente e segurar os adversários enquanto o time avança. Está pronto para escolher?  A D S T_

\- Mas é claro que eu vou de tanque. Quem você acha que eu sou? Uma bárbara de ataque? Não mesmo.

_\- Ótimo! Tenho um bom pressentimento sobre você! Agora é só escolher seu personagem._

Você passa olha as personagens. Todas são realmente uma graça. Uma te chama a atenção. Sua armadura roxa é muito bonita, e o cabelo longo e azul te lembra uma das amigas da Miki.

\- Yuu?

Você encosta seu cursor nela e uma breve descrição aparece: _Séria e glacial, Yuu nasceu e foi criada nas terras de gelo. Não consegue manter laços afetivos e tem dificuldade para expressar o que pensa. É uma cool beauty, e só pensa em terminar sua missão. Distrações são impensáveis. Tem problemas em demonstrar sentimentos._

\- Hah, parece comigo.- Você clica nela.

_\- Que bom que você escolheu a Yuu! Ela é uma personagem muito boa_ _< 3\. Você tem certeza que quer entrar nessa aventura?  Y  /  N. A expressão de Endora passa de sorridente para preocupada._

\- Claro que quero.- Você diz sorrindo de forma arrogante. Como se você fosse ler os termos de uso.

**_C l i c k_ **

A última coisa que você se lembra foi da sua testa batendo no teclado.

**Author's Note:**

> Quase 2k de sofrimento :))))) no primeiro capítulo não acontece nada, eu sei. Foi só pra apresentar minhas filhas e pra mostrar como a Hima é desgraçada da cabeça. Só uma coisa: eu tenho as fotos de referências das meninas. Se alguém ler isso, talvez eu poste em algum lugar pra ajudar a visualizar direitinho. É que se deixar eu fico descrevendo pessoas o dia inteiro e vai ter uma hora que até eu acabo me perdendo. Sei lá, é só uma ideia. É isso, me dá uma chance e NÃO DESISTE DE MIM


End file.
